Bunga
by shxramin
Summary: Akankah ini menjadi yang terakhir CHANBAEK ! YAOI! Boys love! AU! (review sedikit, Adora hiatus thx


**Akankah ini menjadi yang terakhir untuk kita?**

Setting cerita saat jaman perjuangan dulu. AU! Dengan Chanyeol jadi laksamana muda dan Baekhyun sebagai seniman

YAOI sebagai basenya dan Chanbaek number one! Hehe

Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun memandang area luas di hadapannya. Tangannya memegang kuas serta palet kayu di tangannya yang lain. Suasana birunya lautan serta padang bunga lonceng biru tergores di atas kanvas yang di topang oleh easel.

Baekhyun seorang seniman yang terkenal tak hanya di kotanya namun juga di penjuru negerinya. Bukti keuletan serta ketelitian dalam mencampurkan berbagai warna membuat semua orang kagum akan hasil jadi dari lukisannya.

Jika di tanya Baekhyun suka melukis apa, jawabannya adalah melukis pemandangan. Ia jarang sekali melukis diri orang bahkan lukisan dirinya tidak ada. Menurutnya seni yang indah adalah seni yang dapat menghidupkan suasana dan membuat seseorang yang melihatnya merasa nyaman dan bebas. Jiwa Baekhyun bebas.

"aku sudah menduga kamu akan berada disini," Chanyeol, atau nama lengkapnya Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah sahabat dan teman semasa kecil dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon besar di samping Baekhyun. Mengamati sahabatnya yang tengah konsentrasi melukis bunga lonceng biru.

"tak bosan-bosannya kamu melukis bunga. Setidaknya gambarlah pemandangan yang lain, Baek," Chanyeol bersidekap dan masih tetap mengamati Baekhyun yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"ada perlu apa? Aku sebentar lagi selesai," hanya ucapan singkat dan Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Chanyeol mendengus geli dan beralih menatap laut biru di hadapannya.

"aku akan ikut terjun medan perang,"

Goresan kuas Baekhyun terhenti sejenak. Mereka terdiam dengan tenggelam di pikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun kembali memberikan sentuhan terakhir di lukisannya sebelum membereskan barang-barangnya.

Ia tahu, Chanyeol merupakan laksamana muda yang baru diangkat sebulan yang lalu. Tapi ia tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan secepat ini di terjunkan langsung ke area perang di sisi lain negara mereka.

"aku ada satu permintaan untukmu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya datar. Ia memegang tangan Baekhyun yang kotor oleh cat.

"tanganku kotor. Seragammu akan ikut kotor," ujar Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol.

"aku ingin sebuah potret dirimu," perkataan Chanyeol membuat badan Baekhyun terdiam. Ia memandang penuh tanya ke arah Chanyeol. Manik mata Chanyeol berpendar penuh keseriusan.

"maaf tapi aku tidak mau," Baekhyun menunduk dalam, tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol yang membuat dadanya menghangat setiap waktunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan meraih wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengamati seluruh lekuk wajah Baekhyun. Ia tahu resiko dari perjalanannya, semuanya akan ia tanggung. Ia tak ingin melupakan wajah seseorang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"baiklah jika itu keputusanmu," Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Baekhyun menatap syok Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"aku akan menunggu potretmu hingga lusa saat keberangkatanku. Sampai jumpa Baekhyun,"

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

"wuaaah memang bakatmu itu sungguh luar biasa, Baekbaek!" Kyungsoo mengacak-acak sketsa gambar milik Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang punya hanya mendengus sebal.

"duduklah, aku akan menyuguhkan teh," Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain masih mengagumi lukisan-lukisan milik Baekhyun. Mereka adalah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo serta Jongin. Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil dan hingga dewasa ini tak terpisahkan.

"hey hey, sebulan tidak pulang dan sekarang kamu seperti ini heh," Jongin meninju baju Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan.

"Chanchan, apa kamu sudah tahu jika Baekbaek pernah di marahi oleh atasanmu itu?" Kyungsoo ikut nimbrung kedua orang yang ketawa-ketawa tidak jelas entah kenapa.

"hah? Atasanku tidak pernah berkata apa-apa tuh," Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin dan memasang wajah serius.

"atasanmu mengatakan jika Baekbaek tak ingin menggambar potret dirinya. Bahkan atasanmu itu rela mengeluarkan uang yang banyak jika Baekbaek menggambarnya," Kyungsoo menjeda dan melihat ekspresi Chanyeol.

"dan... Baekhyun tetap menolaknya kan?" sergah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo manggut-manggut setuju. "benar, padahal dengan uang yang di tawarkan itu Baekbaek dapat pergi dari kota kecil ini dan membuka usaha di kota besar,"

"itu hal yang menyebalkan," Baekhyun telah ada di belakang Kyungsoo dengan aura gelapnya. Kyungsoo hanya nyengir menanggapi sahabatnya.

"terus apa kamu masih ada sisa uang saat ini Baek?" Jongin menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun. Jika ia menjadi Baekhyun, maka ia akan menerima uang dan tawaran dari atasan Chanyeol.

"tentu saja ada. Uang itu hasil dari beberapa penjualan lukisanku. Setidaknya masih cukup untuk beberapa tahun kedepan," setelah berucap seperti itu Baekhyun menyeruput teh miliknya dengan elegan.

"aku akan membantu keekonomianmu juga Baek. Kamu adalah tanggung jawabku," Chanyeol kembali menyergah dan menatap Baekhyun.

"simpan uangmu untuk keluargamu dan hal penting lainnya Chanyeol. Aku masih bisa menggunakan uangku," Baekhyun kembali menolak dengan datar. Chanyeol mendecih tak suka.

"sudah berhenti berbicara tentangku," Baekhyun berdiri. "Kyungsoo, bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam," Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang kembali ke dapur.

"Baekhyun masih belum berubah keras kepalanya," Chanyeol tertawa ringan oleh ocehan Jongin. "jangan merubah Baekhyun, biarlah dia apa adanya," Jongin mengangguk menyetujui.

"bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu dan kyungsoo?" Jongin menyesap tehnya sebentar dan tersenyum. "berjalan dengan baik! Tak salah juga menjadi wartawan lho, Chan. Kita bisa berkeliling Jepang dengan gratis," Jongin tertawa kencang dengan Chanyeol yang tertawa garing.

* * *

"sampai nanti Baekhyunie, Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin melambai dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih tetap ada disana untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan Baekhyun.

"hey Chan,"

Chanyeol bergumam dan menatap Baekhyun yang menatap senja yang mulai menghilang di ufuk barat.

"kenapa kamu ingin menjadi tentara?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terdiam, namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan Baekhyun yang menatap datar senja.

"wah matahari terbenamnya bagus sekali," Baekhyun menatap kesal Chanyeol yang mengalihkan percakapannya.

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Baekhyun cemberut. Chanyeol tertawa ringan dan kembali menatap langit.

"karena aku ingin melindungi keluargaku, negara dan juga dirimu,"

"kok aku?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"ingatkan dulu kamu jago hapkido dan selalu melindungiku saat ada penjahat kan?" Chanyeol merapatkan mantel milik Baekhyun. Ia menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"dan sekarang ini giliranku untuk melindungimu dan keluarga kita," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sedangkan Baekhyun bersemu merah.

"karena itu juga aku ingin sekali sebuah potret dirimu," Baekhyun masih terdiam. "kenapa?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Udara dingin malam mulai merasuki sel-sel kulit mereka. Musim semi tahun ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol berdiam di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Ia hanya mendorong Baekhyun masuk ke dalam tanpa ikut masuk.

"suatu saat orang-orang akan butuh potretmu. Potretmu punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan hati seseorang," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan masih menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

'kenapa ini serasa Chanyeol...'

'akan pergi sangat jauh?'

"jadi Baekhyun," Chanyeol meremas tangan Baekhyun. "tolong jangan pernah berubah ya,"

Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun sekilas dan berputar balik untuk berjalan meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tetap berdiri kaku menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"aku benci tentara,"

* * *

"Chanyeoliiiii hati-hati!"

"huwaaa aku ingin menangis kencang,"

"hati-hati di jalan nak,"

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan dan berjalan menuju mobil milik ketentaraan yang akan mengantarkanya ke pelabuhan. Tak sampai selesai mengangkut semua barang bawaan Chanyeol, ia melihat Baekhyun berlari sambil berteriak memanggil namanya.

"CHANYEOL!"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengantarkannya pergi. Ia pikir jika Baekhyun tak mau melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"kamu... kamu suka karyaku kan?" "eh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan raut wajah bingung. Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah gulungan ke hadapan Chanyeol.

"jangan sampai ini kotor!" Chanyeol masih terperangah menatap wajah Baekhyun yang penuh rasa khawatir. "jangan sampai terkena air! Dan jangan sampai rusak jika kamu perang!"

Chanyeol menatap gulungan yang ada di tangannya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah mengatur napas.

"aku boleh melihatnya?"

Chanyeol membuka gulungannya dan seketika itu juga ia ingin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Itu adalah potret Baekhyun juga di sampingnya ada potret dirinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya bersemu.

 **Grep!**

"terima kasih Baekhyun," Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun namun Baekhyun masih terdiam.

"aku berjanji akan pulang dalam keadaan hidup, aku janji,"

Baekhyun merasakan jika matanya memanas. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"tepati janjimu dan kembalilah cepat dan selamat,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun sekilas.

"aku pergi,"

* * *

'tapi semua itu hanyalah janji palsu...'

 _Kapal perang jepang mengepung kapal perang KRK dan menghancurkannya dengan sebuah torpedo yang mengenai lambung kapal. Di Informasikan jika sebagian kapal hancur dan sebagian lagi tenggelam ke dasar laut selat Korea_

'kapal perang KRK adalah kapal perang yang dinaiki oleh Chanyeol...'

'namun sesuai dari surat dari komandan pusat, Chanyeol masih belum di temukan...'

'antara ia masih hidup...'

'atau sudah...'

 **...**

 **...**

 **Drsssss! Drsss!**

Baekhyun terdiam menatap hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Ia memandang buku sketsa dan pensil yang ia pegang. Baekhyun menatap kosong potret wajah Chanyeol yang sedang ia gambar dengan wajah tersenyum bahagia.

" _Baekhyun!_

" _Baek,"_

" _Baekhyun..."_

" _Baekhyunie..."_

"itulah kenapa aku membenci tentara..." Baekhyun mengelus potret wajah Chanyeol.

" _aku berjanji akan pulang dalam keadaan hidup, aku janji,"_

"kenapa harus berjanji seperti itu.."

 **Tes**

 **Tes**

Airmata Baekhyun menetes diatas sketsa. Baekhyun sendiri kaget air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir deras.

"hiks... Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun memeluk buku sketsanya dengan terisak kencang. Ia menangis kencang, melampiaskan semua yang ia rasakan selama seminggu ini. Ia tak menangis saat menemui keluarga Chanyeol kemarin namun di tengah hujan deras ini membuatnya mengingat banyaknya kenangan indah bersama dengan Chanyeol.

"aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol... aku harus bagaimana..."

'Chanyeol...'

'Chanyeol...'

'Chanyeol...'

 **...**

 **...**

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu,"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menoleh. Sehun, salah seorang sahabat mereka juga, berjalan mendekati mereka. Untuk informasi, Sehun juga tentara di bawah kepemimpinan Chanyeol. Saat kejadian ia tak berada di kapal perang yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

"tidak tidak, kami juga barusan sampai kok," "sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,"

Setelah sambutan hangat, mereka mulai membahas inti pertemuan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin bukan bertugas sebagai wartawan, namun sebagai sahabat karib yang ingin mengetahui berita sesungguhnya dari sahabat mereka yang masuk ke tentaraan.

"kalian tahu kan jika aku tak bisa mengungkapkan semua yang aku tahu, ini merupakan rahasia negara. Namun.."

"hanya ceritakan bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi dan... bagaimana dengan Chanyeol sekarang,"

Sehun menyesap kopinya sebentar dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"seperti yang disiarkan oleh berita. Kapten dan seluruh anak buahnya terbunuh pada malam hari itu. Bahkan kapalnya pun terbakar dan karam di tengah lautan. Namun yang menjadi permasalahan, kamipun, semua tentara, tidak mengetahui dimana Chanyeol berada. Tubuhnya tidak ada disana sedangkan semua orang yang terdaftar di temukan di puing-puing kapal yang hancur."

Sehun kembali menegak kopinya, ia merasa haus setelah berbicara panjang. Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdiam dengan ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam. Berbeda dari ekspresi awal mereka bertemu.

"oh ya, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling lirik. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan memandang Sehun sendu.

"Baekhyun sudah tidak menggambar apapun sejak ia mengetahui kabar ini. Sehari-hari ia hanya duduk menggambar lautan kecuali keadaan sedang hujan," Sehun mengangguk dan berdiri.

"sebaiknya aku pergi menemuinya sekarang,"

 **...**

 **...**

Seperti perkataan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun duduk terdiam dengan kanvas di hadapannya. Kuas bergerak indah menorehkan cat biru rata di permukaan kanvas. Ia tersentak saat mendengar sebuah langkah kaki dan menoleh kaget ke arah Sehun.

"hey Baek,"

"Sehun.."

Sehun duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"sudah lama tidak bertemu," Baekhyun hanya mengangguk singkat.

"tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu," Baekhyun beralih ke kanvas di depannya. Sehun terdiam mengamati ekspresi wajah Baekhyun.

'ini tidak Baekhyun yang biasanya...'

Sehun melirik lukisan Baekhyun. Benar, ia hanya menggambar laut dengan mengecat seluruh kanvas dengan dominasi wana biru. Ia kagum dengan lukisan Baekhyun yang terasa seperti nyata.

Sehun menghela napas dan berdiri bangun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak sekali lagi dan menoleh kearah Sehun. Seakan bertanya ada apa.

"sepertinya kamu tidak ingin ku ganggu, aku pergi saja ya? Aku juga belum makan,"

Baekhyun memandang datar kepergian Sehun. Ia melirik lukisannya dan terdiam. Kuasnya ia letakan dan fokus ke biru lautan yang indah.

'indah...'

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Setahun kemudian**_

Musim semi tahun ini berjalan normal. Sepoi angin bertiup pelan dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dimana-mana. Salah satu bunga kesukaan Baekhyun juga bermekaran di hadapannya.

Bunga lonceng biru

Atau yang di kenal dengan nama bluebell

Baekhyun menggambar bluebell serta lautan di buku sketsa miliknya sambil memandang lautan yang beriak tenang disana. Begitu tenang dan damai sampai ia mendengar sebuah langkah kaki mendekat.

"wah bunga lonceng biru mekar semua!"

Baekhyun terkejut. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya namun tak kuasa untuk menoleh ke asal suara.

"oh tak biasanya kamu juga menggambar lautan bersama dengan bluebell,"

Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh ke asal suara.

Hanya satu orang yang tahu ia suka menggambar bluebell.

Hanya satu orang yang membuat hatinya berduka selama satu tahun lebih.

Dia sekarang kembali dengan memakai seragam putih kebanggaannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Baekhyun.

"aku menyisipkan doaku di dalam lukisanku. Bertanya kepada lautan, untuk membuatmu kembali,"

Baekhyun berdiri dengan cepat, buku dan peralatannya berjatuhan di tanah. Ia tak peduli dan berlari menuju Chanyeol.

 **Grep!**

Baekhyun memeluk kencang Chanyeol. Ia meremas bahu Chanyeol. Tidak, Baekhyun kali ini tidak berhalusinasi. Ini benar-benar Chanyeol. Orang yang selalu ia doakan dan selalu ia tunggu akhirnya kembali.

"aku pulang, Baek. Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama,"

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di sebelah pohon yang ada di depan mereka. Ia duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus rambut dan turun ke pipi Baekhyun. Ia juga merindukan Baekhyun. Segala tentang Baekhyun sangat ia rindukan hingga dadanya terasa sesak.

"bagaimana kamu bisa selamat? Ceritakan semuanya!"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun sedikit kasar.

"baiklah, dengarkan aku tuan muda,"

Chanyeol duduk santai dan menatap lautan di sampingnya.

"ketika kapal di sering, aku sedang berada di belakang kapal. Sesaat setelah bunyi hantaman itu, aku segera menurunkan perahu penyelamat namun karena angin hantaman begitu kuat aku terdorong dan jatuh di atas perahu, setelah itu aku tak mengingat apapun,"

Chanyeol menutup matanya, mencoba mengingat kejadian yang ia rasakan selama menghilang.

"saat aku membuka mata, aku menyadari jika aku berada di pinggir pantai. Warga lokal menolongku dan membawaku ke rumah sakit. Tapi efek benturan dari perahu dan efek trauma dari penyerangan itu membuatku amnesia. Bahkan aku tak bisa mengingat namaku sendiri,"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah plastik yang di dalamnya ada sebuah gulungan. Ia menyerahkan itu kepada Baekhyun.

"aku menemukan ini berada di saku jaketku dan terbungkus oleh plastik. Dan begitu aku melihatnya, seluruh ingatanku perlahan kembali dan aku mulai mengingat siapa aku, semuanya dan kamu."

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menyerahkan gulungan itu.

"kamu melindungiku.

"aku tidak melakukan apapun,"

"tidak. Gulungan potretmu ini telah menyelamatkanku dan membawa ingatanku kembali. Jika tidak ada ini maka sudah dipastikan aku tidak akan kembali,"

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas dan membuka gulungannya.

"jika begitu, aku akan selalu menyisipkan doaku ke dalam lukisanku,"

'aku tidak ingin dia pergi...'

"hey Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"jadilah milikku,"

Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar mutlak di telinga Baekhyun. Ia tentu saja terkejut denga pengakuan tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu. Dan juga ia tak menyangka sama sekali.

"aku seorang tentara. Aku tak tahu kedepannya apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Dan lagi aku takut akan mengikatmu jatuh dengan perasaan ini jadi aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya," Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"tapi satu tahun ini hanya satu yang aku pikirkan tentang orang pertama yang ingin aku lihat, aku bicara saat aku kembali ke kota adalah kamu," Chanyeol meremas tangan Baekhyun.

"aku selalu mencintaimu, baekhyun. Aku janji aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia. Aku sangat beruntung jika kamu mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama denganku,"

Selesai berbicara panjang lebar, Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyunpun juga terdiam dan menunduk dalam. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun gugup dan khawatir. Memikirkan jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat perutnya mual.

"tangan..."

"eh?"

"tanganmu... berkeringat,"

Chanyeol berkedip polos dan menatap genggaman tangannya di tangan Baekhyun. Ia sedikit bersemu.

"te-tentu saja aku berkeringat! Hanya itu jawabanmu, astaga aku sungguh gugup saat ini Baek,"

"walaupun aku berjanji pada diriku... saat dirimu kembali.. akulah yang terlebih dahulu mengatakan itu.."

Chanyeol menatap berharap ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap serius Chanyeol disertai dengan senyuman.

"aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Ayo kita hidup bersama!"

 **Chu~**

Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke Chanyeol yang terdiam. Saat Baekhyun melepaskan kecupannya Chanyeol masih saja terdiam namun dengan pipi yang bersemu.

Baekhyun kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol, namun kali ini Chanyeol membalasnya. Ia memegang pinggang Baekhyun erat sedangkan Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Mereka berciuman romantis diselingi sepoi angin dari arah lautan yang selalu Baekhyun ajukan doa dan permohonan. Dan kini semua doa dan permohonannya terkabulkan.

"hey Baekhyun, aku tidak menggunakan dengan sempurna kaki kiriku karena kejadian itu. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya normal!"

"tidak usah di paksakan. Aku yang akan melayanimu,"

"eh tidaaak. Aku yang akan melayanimu,"

"baiklah, kalau begitu belikan aku stroberi banyak-banyak setelah ini,"

"stroberi..."

"ah sepertinya aku kelupaan sesuatu,"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan duduk berhadap dengannya. Ia membuka lebar tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"selamat datang kembali Chanyeol,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yeaaah akhirnya bisa menulis genre drama diselingi hurt sedikit :v**

 **Gak tega bikin Chanyeolnya mati :'v dan Baekhyun menderita, pas adegan itu agak aku skip maafkan :'v  
**

 **Cukup sekian deh, review kritik dan sarannya yaaaaa**

 _ **TTD : ADORA**_


End file.
